Behind a Delinquent's Façade
by syrenamontes
Summary: As we all know, delinquents are strong, tough and scary law-breaking citizens. All they seem to care about is to prove to the world that they're the strongest, especially at Ishiyama High where the delinquency rate is 120%. But apparently, there is more to them than meets the eye.
1. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 1

**Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 1**

"Grandfather, do I really have to do this?" I asked petulantly. I certainly have valid reasons why I should not take my younger brother out to the park this afternoon. First of all, as the 3rd leader of the Red Tails, it is my duty to facilitate the general meeting which would take place at 6 o'clock in the evening. Second, as one of the four members of Tōhōshinki, I have my reputation as the fierce swordswoman Queen of Ishiyama High to uphold. Being seen with my younger brother could make me seem weak, and therefore it might cause some problems for me personally, and also for the rest of the Red Tails. I owe it to my girls to be a good example in all things. Lastly, I know nothing of these so-called park debuts; but then again, my grandfather had put together in this small notebook all I would ever need to know about the most important event of a baby's life- their first park debut.

I stared at my grandfather, and he glowered back. _Shit_. There's really no escaping this. I let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, you win. I'll take Kōta to the Ishiyama Park," I grumbled. Honestly, I can't win against my grandfather on anything, not even in a sparring session or a cook-off. I guess I really have a lot more to learn from him. If I'm to make it in time for the meeting this evening, I have to take my brother right now. "Wait, Aoi," my grandfather said. I look at him with my eyebrows raised, curious at what he has to say. "If you're worried about your reputation, I suggest that you go in a disguise." _Hmm, that's not such a bad idea_. I nod my thanks at his suggestion and go to my room to change. As I pass a full-length mirror along the hall, I catch a glimpse of myself. My look really is quite conspicuous and easily recognizable. Ankle-length white trench coat, white cargo pants, and bandages over my chest. I shrug and continue going to my room.

If I am to disguise myself well, I must wear something that no one who knows me would ever think that I would wear. Thankfully, I have some clothes that fit the bill. I don a yellow skirt, white tank top along with a pink jacket, red-rimmed glasses, a purple bucket hat, and some ratty red sneakers. To top off my disguise, I fix my hair into a pigtail. _There, all done_. Not even the great Tatsuya Himekawa would recognize me now, I thought with a pang of guilt. It's time to go. My grandfather raises both his eyebrows in surprise at my new look but wisely makes no comment. "_Itte kimasu_!" I say as I tuck my little brother in a backpack baby carrier and head out. As I walk towards the park, I feel a sudden wave of nostalgia as I recall this one afternoon date we had which happened not too long ago. My thoughts were promptly cleared as we arrive at Ishiyama Park. For some reason, my little brother suddenly started squealing and squirming at my back. "Kōta, what is it? Do you want me to carry you?" A high pitched squeal, and I think it's safe to assume that he said yes.

"Alright, wait a sec." I unstrap him from the backpack device and carry him in my arms. Geez, when had he gotten so heavy? We walked around the park, occasionally pausing to enjoy some of the park's facilities. In spite of my vehement objection to this activity, I was actually enjoying myself. It's quite a refreshing experience after all the violence that I live with every day. As I was riding the swing with Kōta, I saw a couple of mothers together by the fountain, and I remember that Kōta has to do well for his park debut. All of a sudden, he started crying, and I immediately deduce that his diapers need to be changed as soon as possible. I run to the nearest bench that has a trash bin right beside it, and change his diapers. After the diaper change, Kōta stopped crying. Children really are uncomplicated creatures. They would cry if they want something, and once they get it, they stop their whining and move on as if nothing happened.

"Why couldn't Himekawa-" I mutter, but stop after I see a guy of about my age together with a green-haired baby at his back staring at me. Do I really look that hideous after changing my little brother's diapers? Or perhaps I have something weird or gross stuck on me? Carefully placing Kōta into the backpack baby carrier, I stand up and was about to let that rude, albeit good-looking, guy have a piece of my mind when he suddenly placed both of his hands on my shoulder. My chest constricts as I remember that last time a guy has ever done this to me. "I know that we have just met, but please, go out with me!" he said earnestly. My mouth falls open in surprise, and I blush furiously. What does he mean? Does he want me to go out, as in, _date him_? Who in their right mind would say things like that to someone they've literally just met? "Wh-What do you m-mean?" I asked nervously. This was not the kind of day I thought I'd be having.

I would definitely date him if only he'd care to introduce himself first. Oh, what is on this gorgeous guy's head? The baby on his back looks at me curiously, and I wonder if this handsome boy is his father. I don't see any resemblance, though. _But why the fuck is he still staring at me_? He scratches his head as if frustrated about something. "Well, it's because I don't know much about this park debut things, and you seemed like someone knowledgeable." _What_? If that's the only reason, then why did he seem so serious before? I cock my head to the side, and shoot him a patented Kunieda glare, the very one that my grandfather used on me earlier to force me to bring my brother here. As I expected, he started to fidget. What could he be hiding? "Berubo just wants to hang out with someone other than me. Someone his age, I think. BERUBO!" he shouts while grabbing the baby perched on top of his head.

My goodness, why is the baby stark naked? "What do you say, Berubo?" he asks the baby earnestly. "Uh, what are you-" The baby named Berubo started squealing and pointed at me, and on cue, Kōta started squealing as well. "Well then, let's have them play together," I said, torn between amusement and chagrin. While we were watching Kōta and Berubo play together, I had a chance to spy at the attractive man beside me. His brown hair was so unruly that it sticks upward in a sort of wave. It should have looked kind of weird, but it somehow added to his overall charm. He's also quite tall, and it seems as if he is hiding a six-pack from underneath that red shirt. The only thing I find odd about him was the creepy red tattoo on his right arm. _Is he into tattoos_? For some reason, I feel strangely attracted to this man, who had been staring at the babies with a scowl on his face. I wonder idly if he ever smiles.

His eyes suddenly shift its gaze into mine. I blush again, embarrassed to be caught ogling him. When I look back at him, it was his turn to look flustered. He looks back at the babies while running a hand through his hair. I realize that this is a nervous gesture. _Do I make him nervous_? Sure, I make most men nervous all the time, but that's because they know I could punch them senseless. I reach behind my back for that notebook my grandfather made for me about park debuts, and as I do, I brush his arm accidentally. A jolt of excitement shocks me and leaves me tingly all over. "What is in that notebook?" he asks in a rather hoarse voice. It seems that I wasn't the only one affected by the arm-brushing incident. "Uh, these are notes about park debuts. I figured we might need it later."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it. _Gah_! Men are so frustrating. I should know; I'm surrounded by a lot of them. I surreptitiously glance at him again, and to my surprise, he's smiling. But it was a rather horrific smile, and it automatically made me think of demons. _What the hell_? "You can do it, Berubo!" he said, clapping his hands together. I follow his gaze, and I am shocked to see my little brother and Berubo wrestling with one another like those sumo wrestlers. "Kōta!" I chastise my brother, but I'm secretly proud- he'll grow up to be a strong and tough person, one whom everyone will fear once they hear his name. I watch in horrid fascination as Kōta easily beats Berubo, pushing him off the bench in apparent ease.

Whoa, that battle sure was fast. I guess Kōta takes after me when it comes to strength. Hiding a grin, I pick up my baby brother and wordlessly complimented his victory. Just then, I saw that Berubo was about to cry, sparks of electricity crackling around his proximity. The boy quickly runs forward to try and calm the baby down. "Berubo, it's okay. We'll find someone else to defeat. It's all right." I can see right now and then that the baby would soon succumb to a tantrum, so I slowly backed off a few steps. As I was walking further away, I heard an electricity crackle along with a baby's cry. As I looked back at the two, I was surprised to see the guy burnt as a toast while carrying Berubo. _What the fuck just happened_?

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes: **Hello! I apologize for the rather abrupt ending to this chapter, because I'm relatively new to this whole fanfic writing thing. I have a TON of ideas which I can't seem to squeeze into writing! You may have gotten the drift that Himekawa and Kunieda seem to have some unfinished business together, and you're right. I'm currently thinking of a good back story for the two of them, and I will get to work right away. I'm also building up this whole Aoi/Tatsumi thing since I believe that rushing their story would really ruin the romance, so I pray you'll be a little bit patient with me. Thank you so much to **The Wumbologist** and **Cochrane** for your reviews! To everyone else, I hope you stick around for more!


	2. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 2

**Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 2**

**  
**

_Earlier that day..._

Never in a million years had I imagined that my life would be turned completely upside down just because of a baby. Unlike my best friend Furuichi, I don't fuck around with lots of girls, so the slightest possibility of my fathering a child is fairly close to zero, although I had never heard him talk about girls he had sex with. In fact, I'm not even sure if Furuichi even had sex yet, like the big pervert that he is. Instead of worrying about the typical things that a normal high school boy should be worrying about, like whether I'm really strong and powerful enough to be called Ishiyama's strongest, and making people bow down and grovel at my feet. Yet here I am, sitting in front of the television watching Gohan-kun together with the youngest son of the Great Demon Lord, not to mention having to live under the same roof as that crazy blonde bitch who is Berubo's wet nurse, Hildegarde.

"Is this some sort of punishment?" I mutter sullenly. Berubo looks at me, wide-eyed. He's probably wondering why I'm mumbling to myself. Just then, my head was smacked, hard. "Oi Tatsumi, did you hear what I just said?" a loud and petulant voice hollered behind me. "What the hell was that for, Misaki?!" I yell back. Conversations like this are typical here in the Oga household, raised voices that are usually preceded or followed with a blow or a punch. "Mother has suggested that you take Beel-chan to the park today, so that he can have his first park debut!" Misaki said. "Eh? Park debut?" I'm a little flustered because of the unfamiliar concept. I can hear my mother telling everyone how her park debut had been a total failure because of me, and I feel a little annoyed at her story. Hilda looked like she wanted to laugh, but seeing the murderous expression on my face had been enough to stop her.

Misaki laughed loudly behind me, and at this moment I wanted to punch her senseless for making fun of me, but it just wasn't my style to hit girls. Besides, this is my older sister Misaki, a former leader of the all-girls gang called the Red Tails. My head would be smashed to the floor before I can even get another punch, assuming I can hit her the first time. "You heard Mother, now go and get your lazy ass to the park with Beel-chan!" she said while grinding my head with her fists clenched in a screwing motion. "Ouch! All right, all right, we're going! Dammit!" I shout while jumping up from the sofa. I ignore the additional laughs our little scene had caused as I try to catch Hilda's attention wordlessly. Looking squarely in her eyes, I indicate that she should follow me to my room. She gave a slight nod while drinking her tea. "I'll just get myself and Berubo ready for later," I announce.

This is going to be a long day, I can just feel it. I went to the bathroom first, splashing water over my face. Berubo screams in delight at my back as water droplets hit him as well. "Do you want your face washed too, Berubo?" I ask him. "_Dah-boo_!" Berubo squeals. "Alright, close your eyes. You don't want the water to get in those big eyes of yours, eh?" He nods earnestly then closes his eyes. I gather a handful of water from the open faucet and gently splash it on his face. "_Ooh-wee_!" he says. I smile involuntarily. This baby might be the son of the Great Demon Lord sent to destroy humanity, but in the end, he's still just a baby. "Alright, Berubo, we're done!" I said. Searching for some soft towels, I looked around the bathroom but found none. It was then that I noticed Hilda's presence by the door, holding up a small, white towel in her right hand with her eyebrows raised.

I snatch the towel from her hand and follow her out of the bathroom. How long had she been watching us? She might think that I'm getting attached to Berubo. There's a difference between doing what was expected from me to being Mr. Nice all the time. As expected of Hilda, she didn't speak a word as we were walking towards my room. She always keeps her thoughts to herself, although she's quite verbose when it comes to voicing out her opinions of me. There is this slightest possibility that I might even like her if she wasn't such an uptight bitch. I sigh loudly. We reach the door of my room, and since I got there first, I had to open the door for the both of us. "I'm not being gentlemanly; it's just more convenient this way since I got here first!" I thought to myself as I see her eyebrows go up because of this seemingly 'nice' gesture I've done. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into_?

I rush to the bed and sat down quickly, scratching my head. Hilda looks at me with that perfect poker face of hers and said, "Go debut." "Huh?" I asked. "It seems that this park debut is essential for the Young Master's growth. So go debut with him." She said. Is she expecting me to do this alone? I don't know shit about park debuts. I might just embarrass myself out there. "Oi, aren't you coming with us?" I ask, annoyed. She then goes into a total dramatic explanation that she wanted to watch the local soap opera on TV later in the afternoon. "Alright, I got it. I'll just take Furuichi with me, then." I said while searching for Furuichi's number on my cellphone. "Just make sure that the Young Master executes his first park debut perfectly, sewer-rat." Hilda said disdainfully. I roll my eyes at her, and she narrows her eyes. Furuichi answers his phone on the third ring.

"Oi, Furuichi!" I holler at the phone. "What is it now, Oga? I have scheduled my whole afternoon to watch porn by myself since my parents have this out-of-town thing, and my sister's out shopping with her friends. I have to brush up on my skills, you know." He said. Jeez, doesn't this idiot understand the concept of too-much-information? "I don't give a fuck about that. Just meet me at the park at 1 o' clock later, okay?" I said before hanging up. Hilda looks impressed at the way I handled Furuichi, though she's trying hard not to show it. Holding up the purple bag that usually contains Berubo's milk, she hands it to me wordlessly. "_Again with the silent treatment, eh?"_ I thought. "Alright, I'm off!" I announce with a wave. "_Ooh-wee!_" Berubo said while copying my wave to Hilda. "Have fun, Young Master!" She says in a slightly sing-song tone while waving at Berubo.

Honestly, I don't get women. They're like creatures from another universe; though in this case, the woman I'm dealing with is from another dimension- the Demon World. I walk the streets in silence, contemplating my situation while Berubo waves his arm around and screams in delight. At least one of us is excited about this. "Are you excited for this park debut, Berubo?" "_Dah-boo_!" he squealed. "Alright then, Berubo!" We arrive at the park, and I look around for any sign of Furuichi. "He's got about five minutes before I go to his house and drag him out by his hair." I said aloud. "Oi, what do you mean you'll drag me out of my house by my hair, you idiot?" I turn around, and I see my best friend Furuichi walking towards us, looking livid. "Ah, Furuichi. Great, you made it just in time. What the hell are you wearing by the way?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in disdain.

"Huh? I just threw on whatever and ran out of the house without looking at the mirror. So, what is the problem this time, Oga?" he asked. "Oh, it's because I had to take Berubo here today for his first park debut, and Hilda can't come along with me, that's why I called you." I explained. Furuichi's expression was that of total shock and dismay. "What? Why do I have to go to the park along with a man and a baby at this time of the day?" he whined. Then, he suddenly stood a little straighter with an amazed expression. "Did you just say 'park debut,' Oga?" "Yeah, so what?" Furuichi started mumbling to himself. "Park…Married women…Young married women…Others' wives…In the early afternoon… Thank you, Oga! You're a real friend!" he said before taking off. _What the fuck_? That guy's brain is seriously on a different wavelength from normal people.

"Oi! Jeez, he's such a useless guy. Right, Berubo?" He nods seriously. "I guess it's just you and me again. Let's just have a walk around, see what this park has to offer." "_Dah_." Berubo said while pulling my hair. "Ouch! You didn't have to do that. Let's go!" We continue walking around, enjoying some of the park's facilities. It was then that I noticed this girl sitting on the bench while changing a baby's diaper. I hop off the swing and tried to take a glance at the girl surreptitiously, but it had been unnecessary. She turned around and threw the soiled diaper at the trash bin and sat beside the baby. I felt my heart rate go faster than usual as I saw that the girl was very pretty. She was smiling as she picked up the baby and sat him on her knee. Unconsciously, I move towards the beautiful girl, wanting to see more of her face. I have honestly never felt like this before.

She suddenly looked at me straight in the eye, and I had this strange feeling like I have a bunch of butterflies inside my stomach. _What should I say to her_? She placed the baby on a backpack-like device before standing up. _Shit_. Maybe I should explain why I was staring at her. Before she could speak, I placed my hands on both of her shoulders without thinking. Her eyes widened, and I took a split-second to admire her eyes, before blurting out the first thing that came to my mind. "I know that we have just met, but please, go out with me!" I said. _What the fuck did I just say_? Her mouth falls open, and I fight a sudden urge to kiss her. "Wh-What do you m-mean?" She said breathlessly. Wow, her voice sounds like the voice of an angel. I clear my head of these thoughts as I fumble around for something to say. I scratch my head furiously, and then stopped. She might think I have lice.

"Well, it's because I don't know much about this park debut things, and you seemed like someone knowledgeable." The beautiful girl began glaring at me, and I think she doesn't buy my explanation. "Berubo just wants to hang out with someone other than me. Someone his age, I think. BERUBO!" I yell while grabbing Berubo from behind my head. _That's strange_. He's been silent throughout this entire thing. "What do you say, Berubo?" I ask him earnestly. "_Dah-bwee_!" He said while pointing at the girl. The baby on the back of the girl started squealing as well. "Well then, let's have them play together," She said, bemused. I sigh with relief. As we watched the babies get to know each other, I can sense from the corner of my eye that the pretty girl was looking at me. I looked at her, and she started blushing. She's much more gorgeous when she's blushing. She reached for something in her backpack, and as she did, her arm accidentally brushed mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity that had nothing to do with Berubo shocking me. "What is in that notebook?" I asked in a hoarse voice. "Uh, these are notes about park debuts. I figured we might need it later." She said by way of explanation. I was about to ask her what she thought of the weather, but I stop myself. "That's so lame, Oga." I thought sullenly. I notice that Berubo and that other baby were locked in a wrestling match. I grin, glad at the change of scenery. "You can do it, Berubo!" I cheer as I clapped my hands together. The girl looked horrified. "Kōta!" She scolded the blue-haired baby.

I watch in dismay as the baby named Kōta pushed Berubo off the bench. _Shit_. Berubo's going to cry, I just know it. Sure enough, his eyes started filling with tears, and electricity cackled around him. "Berubo, it's okay. We'll find someone else to defeat. It's all right." But all of it was useless as Berubo let out a loud cry. Electric currents ran all throughout my body, and before I could shout in pain, it stopped. "_When will my sufferings end_?" I thought as a pick up a now-calmed Berubo from the floor.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Notes:**Hello! As you may have noticed, I have chosen Tatsumi Oga to narrate the story in this chapter because frankly, many would probably want to know what goes on in the head of the great Baby-on-Back Brawler :) I aligned chapters 1 & 2 with Episode 7 of the anime, and I also borrowed a couple of lines from there to make my story seem a bit more realistic. In the manga and anime, Oga seemed totally impervious to Kunieda's charms, and I didn't like that, so I gave him the chance to let everyone know that he also feels something for her. Also, some of you may have noticed that I left out some stuff that was both in the anime and manga _(like the ups-a-daisy part and a couple more other scenes)_ because I thought that it was a tad irrelevant. A big 'THANK YOU' to **The Wumbologist**, **bytchfromhell**, **Cochrane**, **AnimCookies**, and **RitsukoHibari** for the amazing reviews. For all the first-time readers out there, please take time to write a review for me, because that would be SUPER. Laters!


	3. Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 3

**Tatsumi and Aoi's Park Debut: Part 3**

I cannot believe what I'm seeing. The handsome man carrying a now-calm baby was still smoking slightly as I approached them cautiously. "Er, are you okay?" _Aoi, you idiot_! It's obvious that he doesn't look like he's okay. He's going to think that you're either retarded or just plain stupid. "Yeah, I'm okay, for now. Sorry if I worried you" he said, scratching his head while giving me a genuine, no-holds barred smile. _Whoa_. That smile is definitely something to look at. It's nothing like the demonic grin I had a glimpse of earlier. I am rendered speechless for several seconds, before racking my brains for something witty to reply with. As my good friend Nene would say, a real mind-fuck. This is the second time in my entire life that I've been speechless; the first one being that time when I saw Himekawa with his hair down.

I mentally shook my head- now is not the time to be thinking about that person. "It's not a thing that I'd really get worried about, but I'm glad you're doing okay" I said with a smile while waving my hand. I do have more worrisome matters to deal with, like the guy at school whom I've been hearing so much about. I think his name was Oga… something. He was rumored to have beaten up most of the first years, and had even gone so far as to pick fights with a couple of second years, including my ex-boyfriend, Himekawa Tatsuya. I also heard that he and Kanzaki had been sent to the hospital due to the injuries they sustained as a result of their fight with this Oga person. Naturally, I'm worried about the safety of the girls at Ishiyama High, so it's my duty to eliminate this threat as soon as possible. As a matter of fact, he is the main topic of discussion at the Red Tails' general meeting later this evening.

Before I realize it, I have spacing out for quite some time that I didn't notice the handsome guy had moved closer to me, waving his hand in front of me. The baby behind his back had also done the same thing, I noticed disconcertingly. "Hello? Are you still here?" he asked. _Shit_. Everyone who knows me has teased me at least once about my habit of spacing out. It takes a moment for me to find my voice. "Y-yes, I'm still h-here. S-sorry for s-sp-spacing out!" I blurt, followed by an awkward laugh. Unfortunately, when I get really embarrassed, I stutter horribly. It's one of the occasional problems I have to deal with, although I am learning how to control it. Now would probably be a good time to see if all those practices I've done had paid off.

Looking at him squarely in the eye, I take a deep breath and flash him my best smile. "I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be?" It was his turn to be rendered speechless. Surprised, no doubt, by my sudden change. His beautiful mouth hangs open in a rather comical way, and I had to stop myself from laughing at his expression because I might offend him. I felt a mixture of pride with a tinge of righteous indignation as he continued to gawk mindlessly at me. _What the hell_? My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes again. Why does he have this effect on me? Perhaps it's his overwhelming good looks. He blinks several times, and I think he's recovered.

"Well, you see...wait, didn't you put your baby in that backpack thing of yours?" he asked, his tone worried. He changes topics quite fast, but I'll humor him anyway. "Yeah, and besides, Kōta's not my baby; he's just my younger brother. Anyway, what about him?" "He's not there anymore" he said flatly. _What_? I reached behind me, and sure enough, Kōta has gone AWOL. Frantically searching my immediate vicinity for any sign of my little brother, I noticed that something was amiss as well. "Hey, that green-haired baby behind your back has gone missing, too!" I exclaimed. At first, he seemed not to care but promptly let out a surprised yelp and began a frenzied search at some bushes behind him. "_That was a rather confusing reaction he had about his lost baby_," I thought to myself.

"Shit, I'll be in big trouble if I don't find that guy soon," he muttered desperately, then let out a litany of curses as he accidentally pricked his finger at a bush that had a lot of thorns in it. "Let me see that wound," I demanded, right arm outstretched. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said without so much as a glance. Feeling a little hurt, I withdrew my rejected arm with a slight huff. He suddenly looks up, his brown eyes gazing intently into mine. "I hope I didn't offend you. I just really need to find that baby as soon as possible. Weren't you looking for your brother as well?" he asked with a small smile. _Oh_! So he wasn't deliberately trying to snub me. I don't think that my fragile self-esteem could take being snubbed by this gorgeous man.

I surreptitiously readjust my fake glasses before replying. "Of course, it's no big deal. I do have to look for Kōta. My grandfather would definitely kill me if I came home without him." I'm babbling... _Stop, now_! As I started to walk towards the opposite direction, he stood up slowly from his crouched state and began dusting off some leaves that were stuck on his pants. For some reason, I find myself gazing at the direction of his crotch, only to notice a growing bulge around the zipper area. I flush scarlet and tried to look in any direction but down. Catching my gaze once more, he gives me another breathtaking smile while scratching his head. "I'll go and help search for your brother once I find Berubo, okay? We should split up so that we could search for them more efficiently. Sounds good?"

I was so relieved at his practical suggestion that I unconsciously bowed at him- a habit that had been ingrained into me since childhood by none other than my grandfather. "Yeah! I'll go this way, then. See you later." I said, feeling a wave of excitement at the thought of meeting up with him again. With nothing else to say, he just waved his hand while turning around to resume his search. Once he's out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. I seem to forget myself when I'm around that guy. _I'm Aoi Kunieda, leader of the Red Tails, and nothing fazes me._ Reciting this mantra several times, I continue to scour the park for any sign of Kōta or Berubo. What kind of sister lets his baby brother wander off alone in a park? I shake my head in disgust.

Just then, I heard the rustling of the bushes to my right. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound; for all I know, Berubo or Kōta could be there. There was a small dirt path diverging from the central trail leading to the park fountain, and I saw the back of a familiar-looking guy wearing a red shirt stooped in front of a sandbox. His voice carried throughout the area even though there are a lot of trees and bushes around. "You guys!" Sprinting down the path, I saw of Kōta and Berubo inside the sandbox itself, creating a sand figure that looked like something with horns. _Thank God he found them_! As I came closer towards them, I could hear what he was saying. "What are you guys doing? You had me freaking worried!"

"You found them?!" I blurted. Up close, I saw the leaves on his hair and the dirt on his arm; he really made an effort to search for the missing babies. "This guy is definitely boyfriend material," I muse, cheeks flushing at the thought. Kōta was gurgling happily beside his new friend as they finish up on their sand sculpture together; to think that a couple of minutes ago, they've been wrestling against each other. "It looks like they're best friends already," the gorgeous guy said as he stood up from his kneeling position. I nod mutely, unable to articulate a single word because I was fighting the urge to hug him. Picking up Kōta from the sandbox, I hug him instead. "Oi Berubo! Don't you dare disappear like that again, you hear me?!" he scolded the green-haired baby, giving the baby a slight shake. Our eyes met, and we smirked at each other. This is too much excitement for one day.

The afternoon sun peered from behind the clouds, shining down momentarily on all of us. I blink a couple of times, before placing Kōta on a bench behind us. The handsome guy did the same, and for a nanosecond, our arms brushed against each other for the second time today. Feeling the same jolt of electricity I felt earlier, I couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. "You felt that too, didn't you?" he asked, his brown eyes turning a couple of shades darker. There it is again… that familiar pull from him, connecting somewhere deep inside me. I squirm uncomfortably under his gaze, my heart palpitating. _Answer him, you idiot_! "Yes," I breathe. Without breaking eye contact, he puts both of his hands on my shoulders while pulling me closer to him. He's going to kiss me, I know it. I don't know whether to push him away for being too fast or just melt in his arms for being too sweet. Apparently, my brain had already stopped functioning a while ago, so it's useless to think things through.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion somewhere in the park. It was those stupid mothers, one of them pulling a policeman by his arm. "Officer, this way! Hurry, hurry!" The ruckus they were making had broken the spell, and I grasp this precious moment of clarity. He lets go of me, scowling at the approaching party with such vehemence that I shuddered involuntarily. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating anything?" said the police officer to the lady tugging him. "There's no way that I would exaggerate about that. I will sue you for gross negligence and dereliction of duty if you don't do something about that man!" _What the fuck_? Are they talking about… him? "Anyway, he's abused that child and threatened us!" chimed in another mother who was carrying her baby.

I almost laughed out loud; these bitches are talking drivel. "Hey, you." The policeman said, placing his hands on his hips in an attempt to show his authority. "Is it true that you scared the ladies over there using some weird thing?" _Wait, what_? The police officer kept on talking. "Besides, I heard that you were abusing that child as well. Now that I look at him, he isn't wearing anything at all." Why isn't the police officer letting the man speak for himself? "What are you talking about?" the handsome guy said, still scowling. "Are you kidding me, old man? I'm the one who's being abused here!" he half shouted. The policeman's demeanor changed upon hearing the way he was being talked to. "I will teach you how to speak to me. Now come with me to the police station," he said while grabbing the guy by his elbow. If there's one thing in the world that I can't stand, its blatant injustice.

"W-wait a moment, please!" I cried out. "You can't do that without any proof!" "Hey, hey, why are you covering for him?" the policeman asked. "I see. So that's how it is. How disappointing, I thought you were a smarter girl." _What the fuck_? I narrow my eyes at the police officer. "Trash sticks close to its fellow trash, because they're so stupid." My blood began to boil at his words. If this son of a bitch won't shut his trap, I might just shut it for him. "How old are you, by the way?" _None of your business, you moron_. "Seventeen. So what?" The police officer heaved a mock sigh of disappointment. "You should be more careful while picking your man. Nothing good will come out of hanging out with such a guy; Delinquents are just the trash of society, after all."

I could see the handsome guy's fist clench at the policeman's judgmental words. "Besides, that kid was born out of wedlock, right?" he asked me, pointing at Kōta. "Geez, the kids are raising kids. I am worried about the future of this country." It was then that I finally snapped. "That's... my line!" I shouted. Raising my hand, I was about to hit him when the gorgeous guy kicked the fucker right in the balls. I stopped in my tracks, stunned. The policeman fell to his knees, holding his crotch with both hands. "Bastard! Do you think you can do something like this and get away with it?" the police officer shouted at the handsome guy, who was staring down at the older man with his eyebrows raised. The three mothers' mouths fell open. "This is a serious crime! Assaulting an officer while he's on duty! I will definitely throw you in a cell!"

The handsome guy suddenly grinned, a horrific, demon-like smirk which sent shivers down my spine. "What a coincidence," he said, picking up the policeman as if he weighed nothing more than a pillow. My mouth fell open, stunned at the sight. "I was thinking of throwing you into one, too. Because trash… belongs in the trash can!" he yelled, thrusting the police officer into the trashcan so hard that I heard a loud "bang," signifying that the police officer's head made contact with the bottom of the trashcan. The three mothers yelped in surprise and cried out in terror as the gorgeous guy turned around to look at them. Realizing what he's just done, he quickly grabbed Berubo off the bench and placed him on his back. "Later, then!" he said before running in full speed. "He's running away!" "Wait, come back here!" "You'll pay for what you did to the policeman!"

I tune out their shrill voices, thinking about what just happened. _Did he just stop me from hitting the guy_? Kōta started cooing, and I know he's wondering why his playmate had been snatched away from him so suddenly. "It's alright, Kōta. I'm sure we'll see them again soon." He squealed while holding up his arms. "Okay, let's go home. Wait, I forgot to ask what his name was." I said, staring at the direction where he ran. I shrug it off; it's almost 6 o' clock. I carried Kōta and ran most of the way home, not wanting to be late for the meeting. Most of the members of the Red Tails had already lined up to welcome me. I'm greeted with a bow and either a "congratulations" or a "welcome back." At the end of the line, there stood my two most trusted friends, Nene and Chiaki.

"Welcome back, Aoi-neesan." Nene said with a bow; Chiaki just nodded. "I'm home," I replied. "You're dressed like that again?" Nene asked me, looking askance at my outfit as we walked towards my room. "It can't be helped. I don't want anyone see me, the leader of the strongest ladies' group, Red Tails, while I'm looking after my brother." I told her. "You're right, Aoi-neesan." I begin to remove my disguise outfit, beginning with my glasses. "The general meeting is about to start, Aoi-neesan." "I know. I'm coming." As I was getting dressed, my mind began wandering back to the events that took place this afternoon. _Should I have let him kiss me_? I wondered, tugging at my hair tie more harshly than I should. _I don't even know what his name is, or where he lives, or which school he goes to_. _And what should I do if we ever meet again_? Pondering on these questions, I head out of my room and into the cool evening.

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes: **Hi, _minna_! It's been a really LONG time since my last update (chapter 2), and for those of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter since last year, a huge _GOMENASAI_ and _ARIGATOU_! Keep the reviews coming because that's what's been inspiring me to continue writing this Beelzebub fanfic. Don't worry; the next chapter (which is basically this chapter's story written from Oga's perspective) is already on its way as you read this, because I'm really excited to write about the "back story" of Aoi and Himekawa, which will be told from Himekawa's perspective. That might take a little while, though, since I have to think of a plausible story to connect to from the original series. Okay, enough with the explanations, Mio. Laters!


End file.
